That Night
by panaeloons
Summary: That night when Minato arrives at Iwatodai dorm, things dont seem to be going well. I mean, why is Ikutsuki staring at him like that?


**Yay! My first fanfic! 8D**

**This idea just popped into my head so i thought i should just pen it down. :P **

**Basically this story takes place when Minato arrives at the dorm.**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 doesnt belong to me. ATLUS owns it kay. **

* * *

><p>Ikutsuki's eyes widened at the sight of the boy's familiar face.<p>

Dull blue hair that contrasted pale skin in an expressionless manner and a pair of blue eyes so deep in maturity after ten long years, yes! And somehow, are those sparkles around him?

It was the young boy that had been passed from family to family and long-thought gone to the world, or the orphanage at least.

The only survivor of a car crash at Moonlight Bridge, which cost him the life of his parents.

Behold! Prince Arisato Minato!

Okay, so maybe the prince part was a little over exaggerated with the sparkles and all.

He had somehow survived the harsh life of an orphan and had grown up into a "fine young man". Now, here he was, appearing right in front of Ikutsuki as though to haunt him.

Ikutsuki stared.

Minato stared.

Ikutsuki glared.

Minato frowned.

Ikutsuki smiled.

Minato flashed a charming smile, complete with a wink that emits more sparkles.

Ikutsuki blinked.

* * *

><p>At the back, Yukari, Akihiko and Mitsuru who were spying on them suffered critical hits.<p>

All of a sudden, Fuuka appeared.

"Theres one enemy left!"

"Hush!"

"Be careful, its powerful!"

"Fuuka be quiet!"

"Death! I sense death!"

"Shut up! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Wow! You're all so powerful!"

"Oh for the love of- WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! CANT YOU JUST SHUT IT AND GIVE US A BREAK!"

"..."

"Thank you, Fuuka, much better."

"One enemy remaining!'

"THATS IT-!"

* * *

><p>From behind, Pharos appeared and whispered to Ikutsuki.<p>

"Ha! You lose! You blinked!"

Ikutsuki broke into a cold sweat.

He looked around him and stared at the boy as though he was mad.

Millions of troubled thoughts ran through his mind like… a gust of wind? Oh wait that's Yukari summoning her persona.

_THAT obviously wasn't his voice… A man's voice is, well, MANLY! And that voice is too high for a true man!_

_Could it be that, he hasn't reached puberty! _

_But his mouth wasn't open when he spoke._

_I think I must have gone crazy! That voice is just my imagination! _

While Ikutsuki was deep in thoughts pondering on the mysterious high-pitched voice, Yukari appeared from hiding and pointed her evoker at herself.

Ikutsuki suddenly reached out and grabbed Minato's hand.

"You've grown up a lot since I last saw you at the bridge." the old man stated, his voice taking on a tone that Minato was not comfortable with. "I've always admired your girly features from afar and I can tell that your beauty has only blossomed over time."

Minato's left eye twitched and his hand curled into a fist, fingers twitching.

'Is he…is he flirting with me?' Minato thought, utterly disgusted.

As Ikutsuki rambled on about how his beauty "outshone the glorious light of all the stars in heaven including Helel", Minato tried to convince himself that this creepy old man was not flirting with him because it was just…

"Now that the flowers have bloomed, all that's left is for the fruits to ripen-"

ARMAGEDDON!

* * *

><p>A small funeral was held later on for Ikutsuki and SEES lost their "club advisor".<p>

While Akihiko found the whole situation unbelievably hilarious, Minato remained stuck in a depression for days after that.

Akihiko, being the ever lovable person he was, tried to bring Minato out of his depression. But when he was finally successful, Minato decided to have a mood swing and consequently shouted out the reason for his unhappiness-"He felt me up!"-, Akihiko's face turned dark, veins popping and blood boiling. He stormed off into his room and began punching his punching bag till it dropped trying to soothe his anger for whoever had touched his lovely, beautiful, elegant and sparkly Minato inappropriately.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and review please! Critics are most welcome! <strong>


End file.
